This is why you never piss of England
by XxKitiIsAMusicFreakxX
Summary: France and America piss of England when the after the meeting at the pub and now Enlgand takes revenge and puts a curse on them but it back fires and now all the nations are their opposite gender...read to find out what these nations are going to do now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first time writing a story, this is based off of a role play with my friend.

So I hope you like this story...

* * *

><p>You can hear America laughing in the background and mindless chatter. While sitting at the bar was England and Canada, though unnoticed by the brit. America comes over and sits next to the brit and orders a drink.<p>

England took another swig of his drink, as he then layed his head back down. He glared at his finger as it made circles on the wood bar. "Am I Catholic? Or protestant? God I don't know..." The bar tender continued to give him strange looks as he tried to grab his moving hand to make it stop drawing circles upon the wood. Remembering America was there, England sat up a little straighter, "Ug... I forgot why we came here... Oh well..."

Alfred watches in amusement as the brit talks to himself. "YO! Iggy, how's it goin?" Arthur turns towards him and just stares, then replies "Oh God damnit... France is being an ass again. Bloody wanker... This is a load of bollocks. I shouldn't take this." England declared, but towards the end he started to mutter. His hand was once again moving and England quickly grabbed it and held it with his other hand in his lap. Then looked quite sullen. England would have to let go of his wandering hand to drink more alcohol.

France sneaks up behind the two and listens in to their conversation. With his perverted smirk right on his face he gets behind England and gropes him. Once England realized there were hands actually groping him, he gave off a low intimidating growl, as he elbowed the nation standing behind him. Infuriated France continued to taunt him. "One day! I will get you back, ass hole!" England than realized how cheesy that sounded and looked as if he didn't want to be there. Kicking France away, so there was space between them, Iggy ordered more alcohol, having drunk his in one swig.

Alfred starts laughing as to what just happened "HAHAHA Iggy you just totally got raped by Francy Pants!" "Shut up! Stupid American!" England shouted, oblivious to the rest of the countries asides from France and America. He then continued to mutter about the mythical creatures, and how they would do something. Random parts would mention something terrible happening to Francis and Alfred.

By then Matthew had already left to go find Gilbert, while Alfred and Francis stand their looking at the angry brit before them. Alfred rubs the back of his head laughing nervously while Francis is there looking a bit terrified.

Across the bar you can see a certain Korean sneaking up behind Yao. "Aniki Your breast belong to me Da ze~!" say's Yong Soo while he gropes Yao with a big smirk on his face. "Aiyah! Im Yong Soo!" China exclaimed, "What in the World, aru, do you think you doing?" Even though he may seem angry, he _was_ used to South Korea doing similar things. "I am still male, aru." he added, quietly scold the younger Korean.

Arthur quietly cursed Francis and Alfred, and turned on his heels and left the bar. "Just wait, the bunch of bloody bollock-full wankers!" He silently planned his revenge as he stormed from the bar to go 'home'. Im Yong Soo was still smirking and just stood there while his aniki scolded him. When Arthur got up and yelled at Francis and Alfred and storming out of the bar, all of the other nations stood behind the two watching as the brit left.

* * *

><p>So... if any one wants to correct anything in here that i didn't then go ahead and PM me and tell me what to fix.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I don't own Hetalia i forgot to put that in the first chapter... well i hope you like the second chapter ^.^

* * *

><p>Short recap of last chapter:<p>

Arthur quietly cursed Francis and Alfred, and turned on his heels and left the bar. "Just wait, the bunch of bloody bollock-full wankers!" He silently planned his revenge as he stormed from the bar to go 'home'.

* * *

><p>South Korea was still smirking and just stood there while his aniki scolded him. When England got up, he yelled at France and America and stormed out of the bar, all of the other nations stood behind the two watching as the brit left. Russia who was in the back intimidating the Baltic's stopped. Smiling his creepy smile and dark aura behind him, stands behind the rest of the nations, "Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" Everyone froze in place, until Belarus kicked open the door "Brother! Marry me, Marry me, Marry me, Marry me!" hiding in a corner with tables and chairs built as a shield and shaking "Belarus Go Home!" trying to claw her way through the table "No brother, now Marry me, Marry me!" by then everyone had abandon the bar to hide. While Russia was trying to get away from Belarus, China was secretly watching. Yao smirked as the scary Russian, Ivan hid from his sister. And it <em>did<em> give him a chance to get away from Yong Soo's groping. While trying to suppress his laughter, Yao was watching Natalia chase Ivan, and Ivan cowering in fear with humor filled sight.

...While somewhere else in the world...

America stopped at a McDonald's and France was flirting with anything that moved, poor Canada was stuck with Prussia. Prussia was ranting on about his "awesomeness" while Canada was walking with him. "Hey Birdie" "Yes Gilbert?" "When we get back to your house, make some of your awesome pancakes" sighing Matthew replied "okay."

* * *

><p>Arthur reaches his home, and settled on finding a certain book. His revenge all planned out. If only he could get France to stay still long enough... A smirk crawled across Arthur's face, quite creepy, but nowhere near as creepy as Ivan's smile. England picked out a book from his book shelf, and started looking through the pages for a spell to use on France.<p>

Arthur stopped flipping through the pages as he found one he was looking for. Smirking evilly he released there was a World Meeting soon. He could use the spell there and prove his power over the rest of the countries. Arthur dashed around his house, silently dragging every item needed.

* * *

><p>ehhh sorry for the short chapter...I'm still thinking of ideas for this story...well i hoped you liked it<p>

please give me feedback if i need to improve anything...


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Yao smirked, watching Belarus try to get her brother to marry her certainly was a humor filled sight. He suppressed a laugh at Ivan's cowering. England stopped flipping through the pages as he found one he was looking for. Smirking evilly he released there was a World Meeting soon. He could use the spell there and prove his power over the rest of the countries. Arthur dashed around his house, silently dragging every item needed.

* * *

><p>While Prussia was stuffing his face with Canada's 'awesome' pancakes and Canada stares in disbelief. France was getting ready for the world meeting and so were the other countries, and somewhere in the world you could hear Italy say "PASTA!"<p>

Arthur chuckled as he filled a bag with supplies for the spell he was going to use on Francis. If it worked well, he could perhaps use it on other countries. He headed to the meeting place for the World Meeting. If Arthur listened really closely, he could hear Feliciano yelling his 'catchphrase; the word 'pasta'. Switzerland sighed as he prepared for the meeting. He could only hope Kiku didn't confuse him for Lichenstein, which ended up quite awkwardly on his part. Yao was already in the meeting place, sitting down quietly as he waited for the rest of the countries to show.

...(o.o) (o.o)...

Meanwhile Prussia, France, and Spain were on their way to the meeting. Gilbert and Antonio, where dragging Canada and Romano. America was just walking ahead of them. Gilbert was claiming about how awesome he is again and Antonio was cooing over how cute Lovino was being. "Lovino you look so cute today amigo" "shut the hell up tomato bastard!" Lovino was flustered and Spain was hugging him and saying how he was as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>. sorry for the very short chapters again<p>

my friend and I are working on making our own story line for a manga we want to make and hopefully publish .

we decided to call it Kiwi L'Co

tell me of you want me to post the story line or something ok

and thanks for reading this story and the reviews ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**/Authors Note/**

Ok so originally i got this idea to write this story from my school project about the water cycle in my Agriculture class...i made a friend there because we both loved anime :3 and she liked hetalia so we decided to write it based on hetalia characters...so yeah we had fun and couldn't stop laughing so here is a shortened version of our story for our class...

"I turned France into a raindrop and Matthew into vapor...then all of a sudden France starts singing ITS RAININ MEN HALLUGHA!

And fell in a creek...he was minding his own business when all of sudden a crawfish starts chasing him and he says JUST KEEP SWIMMING(x3) and then suddenly it was all like RAWR! And he was all like AH! And now he is in the belly of a crawfish...

then the crawfish puked him up and he was all like yay! But EW...and he found he was in strawberry creek and he was the same little raindrop he was. Then he saw a platypus and its name was Perry.

AND THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER PISS OF ENGLAND!(Iggybrows)

THE END"

oh we also got paired up for this food thing in the class were we picked a food and had to research were each ingredient came from and stuff like that...hehehehe we choose chicken enchiladas and we got to cook them and she gave me like 6 for lunch X3

even though that has nothing to do with this story i was bored and just wanted to post it xD

well love you all for reading my story and i'll try to upload new chapters as soon as i get more ideas to continue it bye (^.^)/)


End file.
